


Morning Routine

by firstpersonshooter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Mornings, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstpersonshooter/pseuds/firstpersonshooter
Summary: There's no morning routine in the G2 gaming house. Except... the one held up by Marcin and Mihael.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> writing it, when i'm torn apart, so at least my boys can be sewn together. ^^

Almost every Miky's morning goes according to the plan.

 **Number one -** _go wake my sleeping prince up._

9:30. Careful steps can be heard in the hall. Walking from wing to wing, Mikyx doesn't have to be that alert. The crew is just going to assume he gets his breakfast. Not like anybody actually cares. Except for Mihael. He cares a lot about his boyfriend getting up at a reasonable time. So, he just knocks at the door (even though it's almost always unlocked), silently slides into the room, and wakes Marcin up. Simply by putting his usually cold hand on his cheek. Oh, how he enjoys feelings his polish sunshine's heated skin under his fingertips. Even, if his naked chest always invites Mihael a bit more, the cheek just seems more... affectionate. Maybe just one touch... One small poke on the chest, there he goes. He may always ask for more when it's a bit late in the night.

_"Come on... it's ten..."_

A few pats and strokes over Marcin's warm, sleeping cheek never hurt anybody, right? They don't hurt, but they usually do wake him up. The moment Jankos opens his eyes, they immediately spark up with a caring flicker. He never wakes up in the instant moment. Instead, he just lays a bit around, tending to his boyfriend's hand. Sometimes he even tells him about a dream, if he had one the previous night. And sleepy Marcin's voice is always like music to Mihael's ears. 

_"Seriously though, honey, you have to get up."_

With no choice except G2 attire, Marcin has to choose something with his team's logo on him. As tempted as he is to watch, Miky has to just stand back and wait for him. The first point is checked off the list.

 **Number two -** _daily breakfast shift._

It is not a secret that Marcin is allergic to many things. As much as he knows he should keep up a safe diet, he can't resist all of the nice things, especially good bread for sandwiches... Sure, he can eat the gluten free alternatives, but is it still the same?

Therefore, Mihael sometimes has to keep an eye on him. Usually holding his left hand slightly, while he eats with his right. They both don't really have a problem with it, but the rush of putting your hand back to yourself when someone comes in is sometimes hard to take. 

If Marcin has some allergy medicine prescribed for a period of time, Miky is there to remind him.

_"You're kinda weird watching me like that, I'm just taking pills."_

_"Oh, it's just.. I hope you get well soon!"_

Mihael really hopes everything will be well, from the bottom of his heart.

It's very rare, but it does happens that Miky catches Jankos in the act of almost eating something he shouldn't eat. He just sassily takes a bite of said food and leaves it. Funny to see, how a cute guy obeys him. Even funnier to finish off the second checkpoint on the morning list.

 **Number three** _\- keeping up appearances._

And did I mention they are not yet official?

I mean... This is still a part of a joke, right?The team thinks so, the fans thinks so, everyone! Maybe Rekkles suspects something, he spent some time with Jankos and the polish boy had an incredibly hard time trying to shut up about his boyfriend. The truth is, some time ago, Marcin finally decided to shoot his shot. He was sure he would make a fool out of himself, turning the running gag of the team into a real thing. He sent Miky a really long text, thinking this is going to be the worst day of his life. And then, he got an answer from Mihael. That was the happiest day of his life.

But the truth would kill them both. Who knows what their friends actually think about it? Who knows how many fans don't support relationships like theirs? It's impossible to guess. That's why it's impossible for them not to stay in secret.

Both Jankos and Mikyx usually end up talking to someone before twelve. And most likely - they stand next to each other. No accidental hand holding, even if it's hard to survive without one another. No blushes. No over-the-top compliments, unless they are followed by a laugh and "just kidding". Absolutely no hugs, unless it's a group hug. In conclusion - no public display of affection. Whenever asked about each other, just say it's a joke. Or fanservice, just like in all the animes that Miky adores. And on livestreams? Well, Jankos can say whatever he wants, of course, avoiding the spiciest and the most intimate things. It fits him, he's an entertainer! But Mikyx has to stay a bit more discreet about it.

It actually hurts Miky way more than it hurts Jankos. He has to clench his fists to stop thinking about touching Marcin. He has to shrug a little, avoiding questions about Jankos on his streams. Even the scandalous ones, he has to face with a shady smile. On the good side - Mihael almost mastered the art of suppressing a blush. He just has to accept the fact that Jankos is the devoted one in this not-so-real couple. 

When people finally leave them alone, as they kind of really want, it's almost time for practice! Or... Well, whatever important things they have to do. Just a look around and two of them dissapear for a minute or five.

And then, to start a productive day well, Mikyx finally forgets about number three and receives his prize of **number four -** _getting the first kiss of the day._ On the cheek, near the collarbone, well, wherever, just to make it happen. It's as quick as lighting, but Marcin puts his heart and soul into it. Is there a more satisfying reward for Miky's love and perservance?

_"Don't forget how important you are to me."_

_"I'll never forget."_

With a shy smile, Mihael comes back to all the important things he has to do and the sweethearts part their ways.

And so, it repeats the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> sincere apologies for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language!


End file.
